


The Letter

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom gets a letter with bad news in it





	The Letter

Dom stared down at the letter in his hands with a heavy heart, he knew this day would be coming but now it was actually here he wasn't ready to face it.  
Lofty "what's that?"  
Dom "oh nothing"  
Lofty "really then why do you look like someone killed your puppy"  
Dom "I never owned a puppy"  
Lofty "it was a figure of speech. So out with it"  
Dom "just drop it"  
Lofty "I thought the whole point of seeing a counselor was so we would be honest and not have any secrets"  
Dom "that doesn't mean you get to know everything about me"  
Lofty "well then don't expect me at counseling next week" lofty walked out slamming the door. Dom slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, he hadn't wanted to tell lofty and start a fight but now they were fighting anyway.

Sacha was keeping a close eye on dom because he had been short and snappy with everyone all day and that wasn't like dom at all . Just then essie tapped dom on the shoulder and he jumped out of his seat.   
Sacha "dom my office please" dom kept his head down as he walked to the office.  
Sacha "what's wrong dom?"  
Dom "look I sorry about my behavior"  
Sacha "dom I am worried about you because you haven't acted like this since Isaac returned, so talk to me"  
Dom "I got this last night" dom pulled out the letter and handed it to sacha. After sacha read the letter, he closed his eyes in sympathy because it seemed dom could never be free from his past.  
Sacha "when was the last time you spoke to him"  
Dom "three years ago when he was admitted here"  
Sacha "I sorry, this must bring back bad memories"  
Dom "yeah and the last time I saw him, Isaac got jealous and we got into a fight about him. So I didn't want to tell lofty but now lofty thinks i'm keeping secrets from him, it seems like I can't win"  
Sacha "lofty isn't isaac dom, he would never hurt you"  
Dom "I know but he did punch me once so"  
Sacha "I didn't know that, when did this happen"  
Dom "when isaac was here but I accidentally hit him first"  
Sacha "dom that doesn't make it okay"  
Dom "well I used to it"  
Sacha "look I'm here if you ever need me but maybe you should talk to lofty and not just about the letter"  
Dom "yeah maybe"

Lofty was waiting in the staff room after getting a text from dom saying that they needed to talk.  
Dom "hey"  
Lofty "hey, I got your text. What's up?"  
Dom "I was upset this morning because I got a letter about my ex being up for early release"  
Lofty "what you can't be serious after everything isaac did -"  
Dom "it's not isaac don't worry"  
Lofty "so what? another one of your ex's is in prison"  
Dom "yeah, it's a long story but when his wife found out about us lee tried to stab me"  
Lofty "god I'm sorry but why didn't you just tell me"  
Dom "I was scared because when I mentioned any of my ex's around isaac he got jealous"  
Lofty "I'm not him"  
Dom " i know but i still have old wounds"  
Lofty "then we will heal those wounds together"


End file.
